Apple Pie and Devil's Food Cake
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Milly Ashford and her baked sweets for that one special person...


**Rating:** Child-friendly. =3  
**Disclaimer:** Standard applied.  
**Summary:** Sweet things lead to something.... sweeter. / Milly + Lelouch, and one-sided.

* * *

Folded papers landed on his chocolate head HARD, and Suzaku was startled. He scratched his sleepy eyes to brush his drowsiness, that's when he received hit number two. He got his whole senses back and when he looked up, he saw Milly glaring down at him.

"Knight Kururugi Suzaku-sna is caught sleeping during office hours!" The blonde crossed her arms. "It costs you 10 pounds per minute."

"W-Wait, seriously!"

Rivalz, who was sitting across the shocked discipline officer, grinned with amusement while watching poor Suzaku getting nervous with the penalty. Shirley and Nina smiled at each other, feeling sorry for the council newbie.

Milly flipped her hair off her shoulder as she continued, "For now, this is a first warning. Haven't you oriented about office rules?" She faced the vice-chairman. "I'll make you responsible, then!"

Lelouch halted from signing papers and displayed a shocked reaction. "T-that's not fair, Kaichou!" He used his pen to point out Rivalz. "Isn't he the secretary? He's responsible about the rules."

"Hell no!" The short man violently denied. "You're best friends, right? YOU should remind him that!"

"But Rivalz, you're also friends with Suzaku-kun, right?" It was Kallen's soft nonchalant comment.

The rest of the student council members looked at each other. Actually, they were ALL friends with the subject... so it only meant they were ALL responsible for it?

Before anyone could react, Milly grimaced. "Heh. As a punishment, all of you won't have pizza today!"

"K-KAICHOU!" Rivalz had a blue face. "It... It was originally Suzaku's offense, why are we suddenly dragged in his punishment?"

"Well, that's what friends are for," Milly smiled and patted her secretary's shoulder. "Besides, excessive food orders will greatly, terribly damage our budget so, it's good to sacrifice sometimes, right?"

Seeing the others losing the will to live, Suzaku stood up that attracted Milly's attention. "Kaichou," he said in a serious tone. "I don't want to let them suffer the punishment I alone deserve. It's my obligation and I shall comply, so please..." It was followed by a sincere bow as a Japanese tradition.

The others noticed that their mischievous chairman was still grinning big, like she was not affected by Suzaku's request. All of the sudden, she laughed. "Oh my, I never thought you'd take the NO PIZZA day seriously!"

"Kaichou!" Shirley yelled. "Of course we'd be serious about it! How could we continue this stressful paper works without any refreshment!"

Milly blinked. "Uh... wait a minute. I don't remember announcing 'no refreshment for today', Shirley." She went out of the office and minutes later, she entered pushing a food cart with her special baked apple pie, a big devil's food cake and pots of refreshing tea.

How the students came back to life!

"Y-You got us there...." Lelouch sighed with relief. "What's with these pastries anyway?"

"Well... supposedly it's for something special today..." The blonde's sky-colored eyes were flickering - frowning to be exact - but she hid it with a dazzling smile. "But it's already my treat for all of you. Nina, Kallen, Shirley, Rivalz, Suzaku, Lelouch; everyone is always trying their best to run this wonderful office. Without jolly guys like you, I can't imagine my three years here. On behalf of the Ashford Academy, I thank you all!"

It was a rare heartfelt speech from Milly and it brought smiles to the rest. Shirley came closer to Milly to give her a hug. Others followed until they created a cuddly group hug to thank their chairman.

Tears didn't suit the playful hyper council witch Milly so she let herself calm and invited her friends to enjoy her sweets. She also patted Suzaku - she was actually moved with his genuine concern to their comrades and that she'd let his offense go.

The troublesome council works that day ended with a small tea party. Everyone appreciated the perfectly baked pie and the every slice of rich chocolate cake, thinking that Milly Ashford's regime was definitely the best among the previous and maybe, the next chairmen to come. As expected, all left the clubhouse with smiles and laughter, looking forward for another exhausting, yet exciting day the next morning. Milly was happy, but she was standing before the doors of the structure with a lonesome aura. What she meant before - that those pastries were for a special reason - was true, but as usual, she diverted the real reason into something else just to hide her real intention.

There went her bad habit again...

She couldn't push herself to be serious with her reasons and actions. She was fond of teasing other people, why could not she 'tease' herself to finally express her _real_ feelings?

"This day... is special, isn't it?"

Milly was surprised, it was that cool soothing voice from the mas she's secretly in love with... and when she turned around to face him, her face had brightened up a little, showing a small grin. "Supposedly, as I said a while ago. I won't be able to thank you all everyday so I decided to declare this day a special one."

Lelouch walked closer and stood tall beside her. Their co-members were no longer seen, and the automatic light posts started to resurrect one by one.

"I do remember..." Lelouch suddenly uttered. "... this is the day I entered Ashford Academy, right?"

"Y-You remembered?" Milly gasped with disbelief.

He nodded, and she released a stressed sigh, with small blushes tinted on her cheeks.

Their usual forgetful vice-chairman had a very good memory all of the sudden.

"Kaichou..."

Her sky blue eyes looked up at him. "Hm?"

Lelouch smiled. "Arigatou."

Tears could never suit a playful hyper council witch Milly, yet a tear successfully escaped from the corner of her eye. After a while, she hid her face from him.

"No need to thank me, Lulu-chan. As a member of the family that bravely shelters you, His Highness, from the empire that deprived and abandoned you, it is an honor to remember such important dates and events."

And her usual perky mode was back to normal. "... I have a favor to ask, though."

The raven-haired felt a tremendous fright. That kind of grin Milly had on her face was the one that's **dangerous**.

"For our next school event," she continued. "We'll do a roleplay. You'll be the princess in distress; Suzaku will be your knight in shining Lancelot and Rivalz will become the endangered dragon while Kallen, Shirley and Nina are the fairy godmothers! Sound fun, isn't it?"

"W-What's fun in that horrible project! I decline, Kaichou!"

"EH? But what about the effort I exert in my baking? Don't I deserve a favor, Lelouch!"

"T-That's not we're talking about!"

Milly stubbornly insisted her fabulous plans as she spun around to enter the clubhouse, followed by Lelouch, still stubbornly declining the project, or he'd be inside the embarrassing spotlight again...

+ + +  
**  
**Notes:

• Pound - in episode 1 of the first season, when Lelouch and Rivalz paid for their parking, the monetary unit shown was pound.

• Kaichou - Japanese of "Chairman". In other translations, it is "President" (and not "Captain" like the one on the Filipino dubbed =__=) This word has been a perfect nickname for Milly (even she already graduated, her friends still called her 'Kaichou'). Only Nina was the one who was calling her in her given name.

• Haha, a great commercial before my most-awaited update! xD


End file.
